mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury
To strona przeznaczona na zgłaszanie kandydatur do odznaczeń oraz na niektóre głosowania. Kandydatury proszę należycie uzasadniać! Ma to ułatwić pracę Kapitule, która musi wiedzieć, za co konkretnie ma odznaczać. __TOC__ = Jak złożyć wniosek = # Zanim złożysz wniosek, zapoznaj się z regulaminem głosowania: Regulamin, oraz z listą odznaczeń: Lista. # Jeżeli już jesteś pewien/pewna, jakie odznaczenie i komu się należy, skopiuj poniższy wzór i uzupełnij odpowiednimi danymi. Pamiętaj o uzasadnieniu! Bez niego kandydatura automatycznie zostanie odrzucona. Nie zapomnij się podpisać używając ~~~~. NICK: NAZWA ODZNACZENIA UZASADNIENIE ~~~~ Dyskusja Głosowanie Przykład Vengir: Medal Fluttershy Vengir to miły użytkownik, który pomaga innym. Na jego tablicy jest dużo pytań na które On zawsze odpowiada kulturalnie. Myślę,że zasługuje na ten medal. Dyskusja Głosowanie = Kandydatury = Artykuł na Medal: Siostrzany Sojusz Jest to mój 15 opis, największy z dotychczasowych, drugi z opisów pojedynczych odcinków na wiki, bo Rani używa czarnej magii do wydłużania swoich artykułów i jej "Bezsenności w Ponyville" nie da się dogonić. Wiem, że długie opisy nie wzbudzają entuzjazmu wielu użytkowników na wiki, więc informuję, że to najprawdopodobniej ostatni kolos mojego autorstwa (i być może ostatni opis odcinka mojego autorstwa w ogóle, choć pomyślę) i dlatego zależy mi na medalu. Artykuł moim zdaniem na to zasługuje, jest szczegółowy, bogato zilustrowany, włożyłam w jego stworzenie mnóstwo pracy i mam nadzieję, że praca ta zostanie doceniona. Problemem są pliki, które się nie wyświetlają, ale ci z góry podobno pracują nad naprawieniem tego błędu.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:52, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Szczerze to nie wiem jak ja piszę tak długie artykuły :D Ale twój jest bardzo staranny i of kors, że zasługuje na Artykuł na Medal. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:11, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że dochodzimy, albo doszliśmy do sytuacji przerostu formy nad treścią. Każda jedna scena i każda rozmowa jest starannie opisana, co sprawia poniekąd, że czytanie artykułu znużyć, albo wręcz w niektórych przypadkach zająć więcej czasu niż obejrzenie odcinka (choć co do drugiego to wątpię w przypadku dość sprawnej w czytaniu osoby). Sam napisałem tylko jeden opis odcinka, ale dochodzę do wniosku, że krótsza forma ma większy sens dla tych, którzy szukają dokładnego ''streszczenia. Może wszyscy (w tym i ja) zachłysnęliśmy się rozmiarami opisów Dainavy, czy Rani, nie zwracając uwagi na aspekty praktyczne? Vengir (dyskusja) 00:30, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) :Coś w tym jest, być może wynika to z poszukiwania obiektywnego wyznacznika "wartości" artykułu, a najprostszym (choć niekoniecznie najsłuszniejszym) obiektywnym wyznacznikiem, jest długość artykułu, w dodatku pozwala to w prosty sposób pokazać, że niektóre nasze artykuły są bogatsze w informacje od angielskich. Być może tworzenie tak długich artykułów wynika z dążenia do stworzenia "artykułu idealnego" to znaczy tak bogatego w informacje, że prawie nic nie da się już do niego dodać. Być może wreszcie chodzi o to, by propagować czytelnictwo wśród młodzieży ;) W dodatku długi artykuł pokazuje zaangażowanie autora i włożoną pracę. Krótki artykuł potrafi napisać każdy, kto umie poprawnie pisać i może to zrobić bez większego wysiłku, ale stworzenie rozbudowanego opisu, wymaga pełnego zaangażowania i umiejętności i to właśnie moim zdaniem czyni długie opisy medalowymi - nie przeczę, że krótkie opisy są często wysokiej jakości, ale nie są "wyjątkowe". Co do streszczeń, to moja opinia jest taka, że oryginał jest zawsze lepszy od nawet najlepszego streszczenia i jeśli ktoś chce się zapoznać z fabułą odcinka to o wiele lepiej zrobi po prostu oglądając odcinek. Tak czy siak, nie uważam tego za przerost formy nad treścią, choć może rzeczywiście jest to mało praktyczne przede wszystkim dlatego, że napisanie czegoś takiego jest pracochłonne i trwa dość długo i nie wiem czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek napiszę taki opis. :EDIT:Dodam też, że o ile główna myśl Twojej wypowiedzi, Vengirze, jest dla mnie zrozumiała i w pewien sposób się z nią zgadzam, to jednak argumenty są trochę niespójne logicznie. Zarzucasz takim artykułom przerost formy nad treścią, a głównym dowodem na to jest rozbudowana treść. Piszesz, że czytelnik poszukuje "dokładnego streszczenia", a jednocześnie zarzucasz tym artykułom zbytnią dokładność. Odpowiem, że celem wiki jest zebranie maksymalnej ilości informacji na dany temat, a czytelnik niech sam sobie wybierze co go interesuje i jest mu potrzebne - wiki jest jak sklep, w którym klient nie wszystko kupuje, ale jednak sprzedawca powinien dbać o to, by towaru był dostatek, tak samo jak my musimy dbać o to, by był dostatek informacji. Nie przeczę jednak, że to trudne i pracochłonne.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 05:56, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Zauważ, że zaakcentowałem słowo „streszczenie”. Owszem, dokładność jest pożądana, ale przesadna dokładność już nie. Pisząc „przerost formy nad treścią”, miałem na myśli formę tak dokładnego opisu zwykłego odcinka, gdzie jako treść rozumiem ów opisywany odcinek, a nie sam opis. Owszem, fajnie gdy czytelnik ma wybór, ale wtedy opis musiałby się dzielić na ogólny i na dokładny. W twojej analogii sklepowej mamy sytuację, gdzie sprzedawca oferuje lepszy, posiadający więcej funkcji, ale droższy towar, podczas gdy tobie wystarczy coś nieco tańszego. W pełni się zgadzam z tym, że taki wysiłek zasługuje na medal, ale wciąż zastanawia mnie do kogo taki opis jest właściwie skierowany? Prawdziwi fani i tak go obejrzeli, i interesować by ich mogły co najwyżej trudne do dostrzeżenia ciekawostki, a ci, którzy tylko okazjonalnie widzieli serial w telewizji, mogliby potencjalnie zniechęcić się, poszukując najbardziej interesujących ich informacji. Nie chcę niczego narzucać, bo to w gruncie rzeczy dobre artykuły z wieloma informacjami, tylko zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy one spełniają swoje funkcje. Vengir (dyskusja) 14:55, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Czy spełniają tego się nie dowiemy, bo nie ma statystyk oglądalności strony i nikt nie komentuje samych artykułów (choć jest to możliwe). Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:27, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:12, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 19:40, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 21:46, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # Tak czy siak, oddaję głos za Vengir (dyskusja) 00:30, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Kandydatury na członków Kapituły Czas na zgłaszanie kandydatur upływa 18 I 2014 r. o godz. 23.59, wtedy też zacznie się głosowanie. W celu zgłoszenia się wystarczy napisać #~~~~ i uzasadnienie. #[[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 13:38, sty 16, 2014 (UTC )Chciałabym się zgłosić do kapituły, gdyż codziennie wchodzę na wiki, szczególnie na stronę odznaczeń, jestem tu 2 lata, znają mnie nawet na tej wiki. Resztę to pozostawiam w wasze głosy :) #Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 13:57, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Również jestem codziennie na wiki, obserwuję wielu userów, mam z nimi kontakt na czacie, więc w kwestii medali FS lub PP umiałabym się wypowiedzieć, czy dany user rzeczywiście zasługuje na medal. Może i za wiele nie edytuję, jednak znam się na tym i wiem jak wygląda dobra edycja. Sama kilka razy już brałam udział w dyskusjach w kwestii kandydatury. Uważam, że jako osoba kompetentna oraz obeznaną z naszą wikią, będę się nadawać na członka kapituły. # [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 14:13, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Na wiki jestem już prawie od roku (upłynie 28 stycznia). Społeczność mnie zna, jestem pogodną osobą, więc z nikim się nie kłóciłam. Jestem nieogarnięta, ale to tylko wtedy kiedy z kimś rozmawiam, jak edytuję to zawsze wiem co robię. Na stronę odznaczeń zaglądam często, a na wiki codziennie po kilka razy, czasami nawet o 7 rano. Potrafię się wypowiedzieć. Przeczytałam też całe archiwum nie mam pojęcia po co, ale jakoś tak mi się chciało XD oraz regulamin przyznawania odznaczeń. Myślę, że nawet z obecnym wkładem nadaję się na członka Kapituły #Pinkamena Potter (tutaj zgłaszamy reklamacje) 14:24, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Chciałabym trafić do kapituły, ponieważ mogę zagwarantować, że będę bardzo aktywna w tej sprawie, będę oddawać głos na każde odznaczenie. Społeczność mnie zna ciekawe, czy mnie lubi, staram się pomagać innym, z równowagi potrafią mnie wyprowadzić jedynie anonimy (a i nie wszystkie). Przeczytałam regulamin wikii i jeszcze nigdy nie złamałam żadnego punktu, a na wikię wchodzę codziennie i zawsze się jakoś udzielę - choćby na forum. #Brony95 Do tablicy! 15:03, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Czemu zamierzam kandydować na członka naszej Kapituły? Przede wszystkim dlatego, że codziennie pilnuję spraw wiki, aktywnie edytuję artykuły i komentuję wątki na forum, poza tym zaufanie, jakim mnie darzycie pozwala mi działać na korzyść naszej Wiki. Oprócz tego, przez te 6 miesięcy od mojego wkroczenia tutaj, nabyłem tu sporo doświadczeniu i osobiście uważam, że tak niezwykły człowiek, jak ja powinien zasłużyć na tak poważną posadę. To tyle ode mnie, odmeldowywuję się. # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 16:34, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Dawniej zgłaszałam całe mnóstwo kandydatur (kto pamięta lawinę dobrych i złych kandydatur rąsia w górę xd), doskonale znam regulaminy (nawet zbyt dobrze - słowa nie moje, a ja czasem wątpię, że znam część regulaminu o plikach, bo wciąż zapominam, że się daje licencję copyright, ale never mind), swego czasu pełniłam funkcję moda na wiki (zrezygnowałam ale niektórzy wiedzą why...) co świadczy o zaufaniu jakim darzy (darzyła?) mnie społeczność. Do tego potrafię ocenić każdą sytuację i podzielić ją na dwie strony, z czego zawsze wybieram lepszą opcję brak zadania domowego, i wiem że będę wybierać lepszą drogę życia subiektywnie (zwał jak zwał). Dodam że czasem niektórzy (pozdrowienia dla "Niektórej" :P) w pewnych kwestiach dotyczącej tej wiki cenią sobie moje zdanie. Oraaaaazzzz... To tyle :P Edit: Teraz mi się przypomniało, że zapomniałam dodać tego, że często aktywnie uczestniczyłam w dyskusji na temat odznak dla paru użytkowników (pięciu czy czworgu?), gdzie przedstawiałam swoje argumenty, wątpliwości czy też sprzeciwy, jak w na przykład kandydaturze Bronego (wybacz :X ;-;) na użytkownika miesiąca któregośtamboniepamiętampóźniejsprawdzębomisięniechce.